pj_masks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Owlette Jealous?
Summary When Owlette gets jealous of a new girl who woos Connor, they have to investigate this thing, and find out what is up. Script (title comes onto the screen) Owlette: Owlettte Jealous? (A nice day at school) Amaya: Hey Connor. Hey Greg. Greg: Hey Amaya. Conner: Did you catch that crossover with Master Fang and Flossy Flash last night? Amaya: Yeah it was cool. (They talk as they enter the classroom) Connor: It was cool all right. Teacher: Good morning class. Class: Good morning sir! Teacher: Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome, Lucy Moonbeam. (Lucy looks like Luna Girl but with long white sparkly silver hair. She has a hairband and no mask or other leather clothes, just high heel shoes and a sleeveless shirt and a frilly Midnight blueskirt) Class: Hi Lucy. Lucy: (who even sounds like Luna Girl) Hi everyone. Teacher: You can sit with Connor, Greg, and Amaya. Lucy: Hi there. (Amya is suspicious abut her) Connor: Hi Lucy, my name is Connor. Lucy: Hi Connoe. Say ya wanna come to the cinema with me after school? Conner: (slightly blushes) Sure. Amaya: But Connor, what about me and Greg? Conner: Oh yeah this is Amaya and Greg. Greg: Hi. (Connor likes her solar moon shaped earrings the full moon on her shirt and her shorts and everything about this girl) Amaya: Greg. Pj Masks.... (Lucy interrupts) Lucy: Oh, it's my mom. Gotta take this. Conner: Take your time. Lucy: All right, what is it? (Sounds like Luna Girl's moths on the other line) Lucy: My mom wants me. It was nice mee you all. (leaves the school) Amaya: All right as I was saying, PJ Masks we're on our way! Together: Into the night to save the day! (And then this usual thing happens) Narrator: Night in the city. and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains, to stop them from messing with your day! Greg becomes....... Greg:Gekko! Narrator: Amaya becomes.... Owlette:Owlllette! Narrator: Connor becomes..... Conneor: Catboy! Ready for a date! (They all head for HQ) Together with the narrator: The PJ Masks! Gekko: Um... Catboy? What's with the tuxedo? Catboy: Remember? I'm ready for my date with Lucy. Owlette: So what about the mission? Catboy: My night off. (They take the Owl Glider) Owlette: To the Owl Glider! (They do so while Catboy takes the Cat Car) Catboy: This will be great. (He makes it to the museum) Catboy: The museum? This is odd. Lucy: Hi Kitty. Conner: Kitty? Lucy: All right fine, Connie. Catboy: That's a girls name. Lucy: How about catboy? Conner: Sure is it because I like cats? Lucy:Yeah Conner: Did your mom say it's ok? Lucy:yeah. (she gets into the catcar and sits in owlette's side) Conner:Hang on. (Lucy puts her seat belt on and they drive to the movies) (meanwhile Gekko and Owlette are trying to figure out this thing) Owlllette:I just don't get it Gekko. Gekko:Get what? Owlllette:Why would a girl know Conner? Gekko:Duuno. (Owllette spots somethIng with Her owl eyes) Gekko:is that the mystery vehicle down there? Owlllette:yeah let's see if the teenage mystery sluths need some help. Ted:And so dally does it agian with Her clumsiness. But we did solve the mystery. Reporter:So is Uh that all? Sammy:Like yeah reporter dude. Reporter:You've heard it hear folks this has been Thomas Wellers here with channal 5 news. (everyone leaves and the owleglyder lands) Vannesa:Hey it's the pj masks. But where's conner? Gekko:He's on a date with a new girl at school. Owlette:Yeah and I don't trust her. Gekko:yeah we got to do something. Scaredy-Dog:I know I'm not ganna like this. (AN a pun on courage the cowardly dog) ted:All right amya greg you two take the owlglyder will take the mystery vehicle. Dally:Yeah so becareful. (scene changes to owlettes logo we see that Conner and lucy just leave the theater) (The teenage mystery sluths watch them) Lucy:How about a snack? Connor:Sure. Ted:Ok Gang this is it Vanessa dally circle around them sammy you and scaredy do what you always do. Gang:Check. (They leave the place and walk) Connor:So Uh want me to take you home? Lucy:No lets go for a stare at the moon at lookout point. Connor:OK. Ted:Gekko Owlette theyre headed for lookout point. Owlette:Great Ted lookout point here we come. It's time to be a hero! Gekko:So go on. Owlette:I was jealous of this new girl so I didnt want to show my feelings for Connor. Gekko:It's ok owlette we only have to save catboy. Ted:(Over speaker)There Ya go. (they all head for lookout point and scene chagnges to catboys logo) (Connor and Lucy are at the hill top) Lucy:So Connor I have (Blushes)A present for you. Connor:Really what is it? Lucy:It's.... (they arrive) Lucy:MOTHS! GET THEM! Owlette:I knew it was Luna Girl! Gekko:Lipping lizards Romeo and night ninja are always bad! (they distract her) Lucy:I will kiss conner! I WILL! (Owlette uses owls wings to blind her) Ted:Hey Luna Girl! I betcha you'll never kiss conner! Lucy:I will kiss him! (switch scaredy dog dose) Lucy:Hold still. (Kissies his nose they laugh) Sammy:Like you just kissed Scardey's nose! Lucy:What? GAH! (Goes away on her Luna bord) Lucy:I'll bet you next time teenage mystery sluths! And I'll see you tomorrow pj masks! (flys away) Owlette:Well that's done. It's all over. Gekko:I think we'll be seeing her at school tomorrow. Conner:PJ Masks all shout hurray! (together with the rest) All:Cause in the night we save the day! (pj masks logo) (the next day at school) Teacher:Students Lucy's parents have informed me that she is moving to a new school. So this means we won't be seeing her again. Conner:Amya you're smileing. Amya:At least Luna Girl is gone for good. Greg:Are you jealous? Amya:A little. (They laugh as we end) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Story